Electronic devices are increasingly being incorporated with stretchable materials, such as in wearable electronics. Metal wires are commonly used as electrical conductors in electronic devices. Although metal wires are bendable, such as in an electric cord, metal wires are themselves not stretchable. There is an ever increasing need to enable use of non-stretching metal wires with electronics devices implemented within stretchable materials.